Rosas
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:Sasuke/Sakura:.Cumplían tres años de casados. Se volteó confundido a verla, pero luego viró su rostro al ver una gran estructura metálica acercarse a él a gran velocidad. Pétalos por todas partes. AU-UA


**Título: **_Rosas._

**Autor: **Conejitaah.

**Estado: **One-Shot.

**¿Qué es esto?: **Es una historia trágica, donde un personaje muere y... no les diré más. Kuku xD

**Advertencias:** Tragedia, tragedia por todas partes (x

**Notas:** Universo Alterno. Es puro Angst, Muajajajaja xD

**Disclaimer:** Sé que lo pensaste, pero no, Naruto y cia. no me pertenece. Qué mierda de vida.

**Summary:** -"_Cumplían tres años de casados, es por eso que le regalaría un gran ramo de rosas a su esposa. [...] Se volteó confundido a verla, pero luego viró su rostro al ver una gran estructura metálica acercarse a él a gran velocidad. [...] Pétalos, pétalos esparcidos por todas partes."-_

* * *

-

-

**Rosas**

_Conejitaah_

-

-

Era de día ya. Los rayos de sol inundaban cada recoveco de la ciudad.

Un moreno caminaba, apurado, por las calles.

Para su suerte, era temprano y el asfalto aún no estaba atestado de gente que se dirigía a un tortuoso día de trabajo. Pero ese no era el caso de su esposa. Su esposa... cumplía tres años de casado con ella. Ese era el motivo de su caminata por la ciudad. Compraría un presente por su aniversario, y la sorprendería en el hospital, donde ella trabajaba desde muy tempranas horas de la mañana hasta muy tardes horas de la noche.

Estuvo recorriendo varios negocios, pero no había nada que le llamase la atención.

Finalmente, se decidió en ir a comprarle un gran ramo de flores, en la florería de una amiga suya.

-

La campanilla tintineó al entrar él , avisándole a quien atendía, que tenía un nuevo cliente.

Estaba de espaldas al mostrador. Se ajustó el delantal que lucía para no enlodarse, y se dio la vuelta.

- ¡Buenos días! ¿Qué se le ofr... -lo miró-. ¡Sasuke! -salió de detrás del mostrador y lo abrazó-. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¿Cómo estás? -

- Bien -se limitó a responder.

- Que poco social eres -le regañó.

- O tú demasiado chillona -contraatacó.

- ¡Oye! -le dio una pequeña palmada en el hombro a modo de reproche-. ¿A qué vienes? -preguntó luego, con una sonrisa.

- Quiero comprarle un ramo de flores a Sakura -contestó entre dientes, ocultando su leve sonroseo.

- ¿Qué? No te escuché -se hizo la tonta. Le encantaba humillar a su amigo.

- Ya lo oíste -Ino sonrió.

- Y... ¿Qué flores quieres regalarle? -

- Rosas -

- ¿Color? -se dirigió a la sección de las rosas, seguida del moreno.

- Sorpréndeme -

- Bueno...-se agachó junto a las hermosas flores-, dime el motivo -

- Tres años de casados -su sonroseo pasó a ser sonrojo.

- ¡Vaya! Que suertuda es la frentesota -soltó una risilla pícara. Los colores de Sasuke subieron de tono-. Las amarillas, representan amistad -las señaló-, las rosas, ternura... las blancas, pureza -rió estúpidamente, como si le contaran algo que no fuese cierto-, y las rojas, pasión -se levantó-. Creo que las que mejor van con su relación, son esas -y señaló unas.

- Bien, hazme un ramo grande -

- Claro -le sonrió.

-

- _Paciente de la habitación Doce, atendido. Paciente de la habitación Ciento tres, medicado. Paciente de la habitación Treinta y seis, anestesiado _-repasó mentalmente sus obligaciones. Soltó un largo y sonoro suspiro-. Podré ir a mi hogar y así darle mi presente a Sasuke -sonrió dulcemente.

- Doctora Haruno, tiene un nuevo paciente que atender. Ingresó hace unos minutos -anunció una enfermera al entrar al consultorio.

Sakura bufó- Adiós a irme a mi hogar y adiós a darle mi presente a Sasuke -musitó para sí-. ¿En qué habitación, Hinata? -

- Noventa y seis... -Sakura comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta-. Tome el historial del paciente, y... felicitaciones por su aniversario de casada -

- Gracias... -le sonrió-. Y deja las formalidades. Somos amigas -Hinata asintió, y la pelirrosa salió camino a la habitación noventa y seis.

-

- Muy, bien -dijo ella-, aquí está tu gran ramo de rosas -se lo entregó-. Saluda a Sakura de mi parte -

- De acuerdo. Adiós -salió por la puerta. Se oyó el tintineo de la campanilla.

- ¡Adiós! -quedó mirándole a través de la puerta de vidrio.

Le vio comenzar a cruzar la calle.

- Le encantarán -miró el ramo orgulloso.

La luz estaba a su favor, roja para los automóviles.

Ino fue hacia la puerta de la florería. Hacía calor y le apetecía un poco de aire fresco.

Echó un vistazo a la calle; Sasuke cruzando la calle, la luz en rojo. Pero había un automóvil que no había respetado la luz. Aquel rubio idiota estaba hablando por su móvil, sin mayor cuidado a la calle.

- ¡Oh por Kami! -susurró aterrada-. ¡Sasuke! -intentó llamarle.

El Uchiha se dio la vuelta. La miró confundido, pero al segundo viró al costado. Lo último que llegó a ver fue una gran estructura metálica acercarse a él a gran velocidad.

- ¡Sasuke! -se llevó la mano a la boca, mientras corría rápidamente.

_Las rosas volaron por los aires, y se esparcieron alrededor de su cuerpo._

-

Resultaba ser que, el paciente de la habitación noventa y seis, había sufrido una fractura expuesta del cúbito izquierdo, por lo que debía realizar una cirugía.

Y Sakura se encontraba, efectivamente, en el quirófano.

Vestía su batón verde claro, usaba barbijo, el cabello recogido y resguardado bajo su gorra, sus manos enguantadas y sangrientas.

Había acomodado el hueso ya, había colocado el soporte metálico para ayudar a que el óseo soldase correctamente, y ahora se encontraba suturando la herida.

-_Haruno Sakura, se la precisa en el Hall inmediatamente _-el altoparlante.

- Estoy en medio de un procedimiento quirúrgico, joder -habló por detrás de su barbijo.

- _Se la necesita en este momento. Es de carácter urgente -_otra vez el altoparlante.

Sakura bufó- Mierda -miró a un médico secundario-. Termina tú de suturar -se dirigió luego donde una enfermera estaba-. ¿Me quitas los guantes? -la muchacha asintió. Le quitó los guantes con cuidado de no mancharse de sangre y los tiró en el cesto de desechos quirúrgicos-. Gracias, Ten-Ten -y se enjuagó las manos en el lavabo.

Al salir, se quitó el batón, su barbijo y su gorra, tirando todo en el cesto de desechos quirúrgicos.

- ¿Qué sucede, Hinata? -cuestionó irritada. Mucho le molestaba el que le interrumpieran en una cirugía.

- Ino está al teléfono. Parece muy... preocupada. Ha de ser importante ya que dice que es realmente urgente -

Sakura la miró confusa. Tomó el auricular del teléfono que se encontraba en la recepción del hospital.

- Ino, ¿Qué sucede? -

- _¡Sakura! ¡Oh, por Kami, Sakura! _-

- ¿Qué te sucede? -cada vez estaba más confusa.

- _Tienes que venir a la florería _-

- ¿Porqué? ¿Qué sucede? -

- _Él... él vino y... el automóvil... _-estaba muy asustada.

- Ino, cálmate. ¿Quién fue? ¿Qué automóvil? -preguntó pausadamente, tratando de infundirle confianza.

- _Sasuke. Él vino a la florería y... _-no pudo continuar, echó a llorar-. _Él... él... _-

- Ino, ¿Qué le sucedió a Sasuke? -una inexplicable angustia se apoderó de su garganta. Hinata, quien se mantenía al lado de Sakura, no pudo más que sorprenderse.

- _Él... él está... _-su llanto no le permitió continuar.

Sakura abrió desmesuradamente sus orbes. Una mueca de espanto se apoderó por completo de su rostro. Dejó caer el auricular, y echó a correr.

Hinata tomó el auricular- Ino, vamos para allá -y colgó. Echó a correr tras Sakura.

Al terminar la llamada, Ino guardó su móvil y comenzó a llorar aún más fuerte.

-

Corría a toda prisa, como si de ello dependiera su vida. Y es que así era, _su vida dependía de cuán tarde llegara_.

Rezaba, rogaba, imploraba, y pedía por que ninguna de sus especulaciones fuesen verdaderas. No podía estar pasando lo que ella pensaba estaba sucediendo. Ino debía de estar jugándole una broma, una muy pesada broma. De muy mal gusto.

Hinata le seguía más atrás. Se reprimía para no llorar. No tardaría mucho más, la florería quedaba a cinco cuadras del hospital.

-

Al llegar, vio al típico tumulto de gente que se reúne al suceder algo en la vía pública.

Varios rostros eran conocidos. Algunos lloraban, otros miraban asustados. Las luces rojas y blancas del carro de la ambulancia, y el incesante sonido, ya se podían ver y escuchar. Alguien había llamado a una ambulancia y ésta venía en camino.

La pelirrosa corrió hasta el tumulto, intentando confirmar sus vagas esperanzas de que ellos no estaban llorando por _él_, sino por otra persona. Pero al divisar el cuerpo, y reconocer aquel rostro pálido, de cabellos negros y orbes negros, ahora cerrados, paró en seco, acto que Hinata se vio obligada a reflejar para no chocar contra ella.

_Pétalos, pétalos rojos esparcidos alrededor de él_.

Las lágrimas ya estaba presentes. No valía la pena contenerlas, no podía hacerlo.

- No... -murmuró-. ¡No! -corrió hacia el cuerpo.

Ino se le acercó, y le abrazó fuerte, conteniéndola.

Hinata simplemente no cabía en su asombro.

- Sa-Sakura... -

- ¡No! ¿Porqué? -lloraba desconsoladamente. Se zafó del abrazo de Ino y abrazó fuertemente el cuerpo inerte y sangriento de su esposo-. ¿¡Porqué!? ¡Dime porqué! -la ambulancia estaba bajando la camilla ya.

- Sakura-chan... yo... lo siento. No estaba mirando. No... yo no... -miró desorbitado la palma de sus manos. _¿Culpa quizá? _Sí, era culpable.

Los paramédicos comenzaron a obrar. Sakura no quería que lo tocaran. Él era de ella, nadie podía tocarlo.

- Señorita, por favor, debemos subirlo a la ambulancia. Hay que actuar rápido -un paramédico intentaba obligarla a soltar el cuerpo de aquel moreno.

- ¡El ya murió! ¡No respira! -forzó su agarre.

_Los pétalos esparcidos por todo el suelo eran empapados lentamente por un líquido rojo escarlata, que asemejaba su aterciopelado color._

- No puede saberlo -intentó una vez más separarla.

- ¡Lo sé, por que, joder, soy médico! -Ino se le acercó-. ¡Aléjate! -pero la rubia no le hizo caso. Tomó las muñecas de su amiga y las quitó suavemente, sonriéndole dolida-. Aléjate... -su fuerza se doblegó, y nuevamente volvió a abrazarla, llorando con todas sus fuerzas.

Los paramédicos subieron el cuerpo de Sasuke a la camilla.

_Rosas rojas... representan también la divina muerte._

**Ende!**

* * *

Si creen que estuvo lindo, les gusta la tragedia, no fui lo suficiente mala, quieren halagarme, criticarme, amenazarme, o elogiarme, entonces dejen su review, que muy bien recibido va a ser.

Nos leemos en... no sé que voy a subir después, pero nos leemos ahí.

Saludos!

_Conejitaah._

_-_

_Pd: Voy a contratar a un par de guardaespaldas, por si acaso las Sasuke's fans quieren asesinarme._


End file.
